csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier 4
Tier Overview Tier 4 is the fourth Tier in the game, and the third to be unlocked. Tier 4 cars are generally fast, reaching 0~60 under 3 seconds for most cars, and beating 0~100 before the half of the race. Although Feature Manufacturer Events added lots of Sport Coupes in this Tier, Muscle Cars are still dominant. One special feature of Tier 4 is that it is the only Tier to feature a Manufacturer-only Event. Upon beating some events in the Ladder, the Manufacturer Event is unlocked, which is only available in Tier 4; with other Tiers not supporting it. Lord Aziz's Mercedes-Benz 300 SL can help through the early events, but will soon fall out of fashion. As a result, buying a Tier 4 car at the start of Tier unlock is highly encouraged, and the 300 SL is there for the 2% RP Boost. Tier 4 cars have a maximum rank of 525. There are 21 Tier 4 cars in the game. Difficulty Tier 4 is generally very hard. By this time the player have fully learned the CSR Classics work, and they won't make detremental mistakes. Cars drive and shift faster, making the gameplay more exciting. At this point of the game, the player could make wise car choices. Daily Races and Regulation Races are not used because they can get fooled. This is not a beginner's place, as serious racing begins. Regulation Races See Tier 4/Regulation Races for more details. Tier 4 Regulation Races start to fork in 2 ways; the player can get a Tier 4 car at the start. However, the player can get a Tier 5 instead of a Tier 4 if they have a lot of money when they left Tier 3. If the player chose the latter, then Tier 4 and Tier 5 progression become increasingly rapid. Crews See Lucky 7s for more details. Lucky 7s rule Tier 4 region. Unlike the previous 2 crews, Lucky 7s is more gang-like, culminating to an Authentics-like feel, with their only differences being the Tier and the color they are in. Like most Tier 4 enemies, they are skilled but their car choices are not good. As a result, the player can easily beat Kandy as long as they chose the proper car or they made a special shift pattern. Ladder Races See Tier 4/Ladder Races for more details. The Ladder Races of Tier 4 is the best Ladder out of 5, with high payouts reaching $100000 at the end of the Ladder, low difficulty, and poor car choices of the enemies. The Plymouth Hemi Cuda and Chevrolet Nova SS will beat to the end without any fuss. Daily Races See Tier 4/Daily Races for more details. Daily Races again appear in Tier 4, and from this point, Daily Races become much more useless and become more of an entertainment. Tier 5 Multiplayer Prizes can appear, making players be prepared for past seasons. Other than this, however, higher payouts in normal events makes Daily Races very unattractive, with the risk of losing. Restriction Races See Tier 4/Restriction Races for more details. High costs of upgrades make Tier 4 Restriction Races a bit tricky. Light Muscle Cars like the Chevrolet Nova SS is not very easy to find, and to complete it, it can cost a lot of cash, plus gold for buying a Corvette C3. Car Specific Races See Tier 4/Car Specific Races for more details. The Car Specific Races do return in Tier 4. The Car Specific Races in Tier 4, due to its higher cost of car purchase, should be avoided if Plymouth Hemi Cuda is not the player's starter car of choice. Most likely, the player will start with a Hemi Cuda because they can see it when they first unlock Tier 4, with low prices of purchase, upgrade, and good performance. Manufacturer Races See Tier 4/Manufacturer Races for more details. Manufacturer Event is a specialty for Tier 4. All other Tiers doesn't support it, even after beating Mr. Baledin. The player will need to buy cars from various manufacturers, from Dodge, Pontiac, Ford, to cars that are harder to obtain. Fortunately, gold is not necessarly spent, as Feature Manufacturers like Maserati or Ferrari doesn't qualify into these events. Cars in Tier 4 Achievements Main Article : Achievements Gallery File:CSR Classics Tier-4 Test Drive All Cars Regulation Race Pro|All original Tier 4 cars, video by ORT File:CSR Classics- Lucky 7S Tier 4 Defeated The Crew and Took The Boss Car|Beating Lucky 7s, video by ORT Trivia * Dodge was the first Manufacturer in Manufacturer events in the iOS version. However, in the Android version, it was Pontiac. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tiers Category:Lucky 7s |}